


The Real Son

by SinginPrincess (TheOnlySPL)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/SinginPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has always been jealous of Richard</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lotseekerfic bingo.

I've always known. Deep down, somehow.

Since I was a child, I could feel it. I could feel the rift between us. I knew he was different, I knew I was different. Our parents never treated us the same. I was the older son. I was supposed to be the one setting the example; I was supposed to be the strong one, the powerful one. But I never felt I was. As hard as I tried, I could never get to where I wanted to be. I needed to be number one, at least once. But I never was. It was always Richard.

Richard could get away with anything, no matter how much trouble he caused, he wouldn't be punished. Somehow it seemed that no matter what he did, he always made them proud. They loved him. More than anything else, more than me.

Eventually I figured it out, why I felt no connection to my own brother. It was because he wasn't my brother, not really. I was the _real_ son.

I knew the truth, finally, but it still didn't feel right. I couldn't tell Richard, father made me swear not to, and even though there was nothing I could have wanted more than to tell him that I who I was, I obliged my father's wishes. I never told.

Since then, I've always strived to be the best. I had to believe that someday I could make them look at me the way they look at Richard.

And I did it. I made myself a name. Michael Cypher, First Councilor of Westland. But still, the outcome was the same. I knew it the moment I told my father, his opinion of me remained unchanged, and although mother was long gone, I knew her opinion wouldn't have changed.

Richard built a bridge, father would rejoice; call him the "strongest man alive". But me, I made First Councilor and all I got was a half smile and "good for you, Michael."

I won't deny my jealousy; it's a part of me. When I thought Richard had killed father, part of me was happy, I'll admit it. There was a voice in the back of my mind saying _"see, you see father. Do you see what your precious Richard has done to you?"_

I am the real son.

I worked hard for all I've ever had, I've fought and I've sacrificed, and I have never cried. I have only survived.

But Richard is the Seeker. Richard has a destiny. Richard is the hero.

I have success, a name for myself. I am the real son, the biological son, but I will never be the strongest one, the hero, the favored one... I will never be good enough.

To them, to all of them, I am just the "other" son.

But I am Michael Cypher. I am the real son.


End file.
